Free
by Tricia Wall
Summary: "Even with my resistance, swinging my scissors in the air wasn't doing anything. It's not fair! I don't want to leave! I don't want the hole to take me!" Fatal Frame IV


Meh. I just had this small thing come to my mind, so I decided to type it up. I guess you can call it a drabble. :'D  
>It's pretty much about Ayako's relationship with her father at the end of the game. (So, I guess it's a spoiler warning? Does anyone care anymore?)<p>

I really want to do more of these Father-Daughter themes more often, especially with Ayako and You. c':

* * *

><p><em>What is that? The eclipse made a hole in the water? What is it doing? All of those lights are plummeting in. Wait, what? It's tugging on me! No! I don't want to go! I refuse!<em>  
>I fought the force with all of my might, digging my nails into the boarded floor under me. I wasn't used to this. Even the nurses wouldn't try to get me to do anything, but this force had other intentions in mind. How am I supposed to hurt it?<p>

Then, I noticed the others that surrounded me. They seemed at peace, which was an expression that wasn't known for a long time. As the confidence grew on their faces, they glowed, turning into one of those light orbs. What a bunch of morons! Am I the only smart one on this island? Everyone was going to disappear forever, whereas I was going to stay here and roam the hospital, alone. Does this bother me? Sure, I'm going to miss watching others in pain, but I would be better off alone.

"Ayako."

The voice startled me, but just a little. I thought everyone would have been gone by now. Looking up, I saw a young man a few meters in front of me. He was attired in a black jacket with a white dress shirt under it. He had a smile on his face, though I should probably point out that his smile gave off an eerie vibe. After a moment, I recognized him. Who was he? Haibara, that's right. I hadn't seen him in so long.

"What do you want?" I demanded harshly. I also couldn't forget that I had to concentrate on keeping myself planted on the ground. The force still wouldn't let up!  
>"Ayako, it's okay," Haibara said softly as he began to slowly approach me. "It's safe to leave now."<p>

"Stay back," I growled. I remembered the pair of scissors that rested under my right hand. Should he make a move, I could cut him without a warning's notice. I might as well get the last laugh before that hole in the water takes him as well.

"It's alright now," Haibara continued to say, trying to assure me. "You don't have to hide anymore. We can leave now, as a family." What was he talking about? Was he suggesting that we were related? How absurd! However, the more that I thought about it, the more that I had remembered. This Haibara was my father. He put me in this pathetic hospital after I got sick, and he visited me day after day. Yet, those days lessened when that eclipse occurred. Did the eclipse take him then as well...?

My thinking had made me lose my guard. My fingers lazily released the ground, and I found myself pushed up onto my feet. The force began to win, pushing me forward. I couldn't fight it anymore, despite all of my struggles. Even with my resistance, swinging my scissors in the air wasn't doing anything. It's not fair! I don't want to leave! I don't want the hole to take me!

Suddenly, I thudded against something warm. I had never felt this kind of warmth in such a long time. It was even different from the kind of warmth I felt when I abused the nurses and other kids, or when I killed that bird. This warmth felt... welcoming. Looking above me, I realized that the source belonged to Haibara. He held me in his arms, refusing to let the hole take me just yet.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," he whispered, petting my hair. "I'll be with you now. Me, and your mother. We'll all be together. I promise." Was that what I was? Alone? All I've wanted was to be alone. That's why Haibara gave me my own special room in the hospital, but I was never happy. I wanted him to get me out and take me home.

I froze as something wet dribbled down my cheek. What was this? They came out of the other children's eyes when I had hurt them, but I wasn't in pain. I was angry, upset, confused, happy. I was... at ease? Yes, I was at ease. I was about to get the ending that I wanted, but was always neglected. Trembling, the scissors slipped out of my hand as Haibara and I melted into a rejuvenating light.


End file.
